Feeling Used
by kt2785
Summary: Kate crawls into Sawyer's tent, and he gets tired of feeling used.  Oneshot Skate


**A/N: This is a one shot. It doesn't really need more chapters added to it, so I'm not going to continue it.**

When they got back to camp it was nearly midnight. No one wanted to sleep. They all stayed up celebrating and having fun. Sawyer even offered to share some of his beer, which no one wanted anyway. Kate looked over at her tent which she definitely wouldn't be sleeping in, as it was completely distroyed. It was nearly 2:00 in the morning when everyone dispersed and decided they would sleep. Sawyer, Desmond, and Sayid offered to stay up for the first shift to watch for the rescue plane or boat or whatever it would be. Kate started to take a walk down the beach. Juliet went after her.

"Kate!" she called.

"What do you want?" Kate asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I got Ben to tell me the results of your pregnancy test," Juliet told her.

"Ok," Kate replied. She swallowed hard and waited for Juliet to tell her.

"You're not," Juliet stated.

"Thanks," Kate answered.

She should have been happy. Sawyer's words kept replaying over and over in her head. "Let's hope you're not." She didn't want to pregnant, but part of her felt like it could have been really good. Even if she and Sawyer would have made crappy parents, they could have done it together. She looked around and then snuck into Sawyer's tent to lay down. She wasn't sure why she was so upset about it, but she began to cry. After a couple minutes it started feeling good, so she didn't stop.

"Freckles?" Sawyer's voice said. "What are you doin'?"

"Sorry," she sniffled, she tried to make her self stop crying. "I was just tired, and since my tent is wrecked, I came in here. Sorry. I'll leave." She started to sit up facing away from Sawyer.

"Freckles, you don't gotta leave," he placed his arms around her middle and forced her to lay back down. He didn't say anything but put his arm around her. His front facing her back. He began to run his hand up and down her side, before putting his hand between her legs.

"Sawyer," she gasped. She pushed his hand away.

"We both know that you didn't sneak in my tent to sleep," he whispered. He continued to run his hand over her body, til he came back to the top of her jeans. He quickly unbottoned them with one hand and slipped his hand inside them. She closed her eyes, and let him move her pants down. He began to kiss her neck, almost sucking on it. He pulled his hand away and she turned over and kissed his lips hard. She kicked her pants the rest of the way of and rolled over on top of him.

"Wait," he whispered. "It ain't some race Freckles."

She rolled off of him slowly and let him give her soft and slow kisses. Sawyer was going so slowly that Kate, could hardly wait any longer, but she did. She waited for him to remove her shirt, but it wasn't happening. He slowed down even slower, and then stopped. Kate's face was still covered in dirt and tears.

"Why were you cryin'?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what happened in the jungle," she stated. He didn't hesitate before bringing her lips back down to his. He pulled her shirt off in one quick movement. She rolled over on top of him and unbotttoned his pants. He rolled them back over and was hovering over her. He waited until she asked.

"Make love to me," she whispered. He nodded and went back to kiss her. He laid down on top of her and kissed her mouth to hide her moans.

Kate was thankful that he always fell right to sleep. This time however he had trapped her with one of his legs. She couldn't leave without waking him up. She carefully wriggled from underneath his leg and started to put her jeans back on.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked with a rough voice. "And don't use that lame-o excuse that you can't sleep unless you're in your own tent, cuz it seems to me that your tent is not available to sleep in."

She sighed and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She started to leave, but he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her back down. "Sawyer don't," she said.

"I ain't gonna hurt you," he told her.

"I know," she answered, with a small sob making it's way into her throat. "But I'm gonna hurt you. I'm not a good person. I can't keep doing this to you."

"Then don't," he softly stated. He gently let go of her wrist and let her make the decision.

"I have to," she whispered. She stood up and left the tent. The next morning Sawyer came out of his tent and walked down towards Kate's tent, it was raining harder than it had in a long time. Kate had managed to wedge herself inside the rubble and was sleeping, but didn't look too comfortable. The rain was pouring inside her tent, and Kate was shivering from the cold. Sawyer sighed before reaching in and awkwardly picking her up. He started to walk back to his tent with her.

"Sawyer!" Jack called. "What happened?"

"Kate's just stubborn," he whispered.

"Why cuz she wouldn't let you harrass her in to sleeping in your tent last night?" Jack asked.

"No, because she refused to sleep in my tent last night, and instead opted to get pneumonia," Sawyer answered. "She's freezing."

"Bring her over here," Jack sighed. Against what Sawyer wanted, he brought Kate over to the medical tent and helped Jack remove her clothes. They covered her with dry blankets to warm her up and hide her body parts.

"I think she's ok," Jack told him. "She just needs to get warmed up.

"Lemme just bring her into my tent," Sawyer stated. "She'll have a lot more privacy in there."

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded. Sawyer picked Kate back up, still wrapped in the blankets and carried her into his tent. He held her against his body and rubbed her back. She woke up and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were in your tent freezing to death because you refused to sleep in here," Sawyer told her. "Now, stay here with me."

She hesitated before putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. She began to cry harder than she had in a long time.

"What the hell happened Freckles?" he whispered, without really expecting an answer. "You're supposed to be happy. We're gonna get off the island. We're going home."

"And then we'll never see each other again," she said through sobs.

"That won't happen," he told her.

"Yes it will," she nodded, the tears were still streaming down her face. "Remember...I run and you con, and even if I didn't run from you, I'm gonna go to jail forever, and you're gonna find some hot rich woman and forget all about this horrible island. And I didn't want to be pregnant, but a part of me did because that would give us a reason to stay in touch, and even if you didn't want the baby I could always have a part of you with me and-"

"Woah, slow down. Stop," he said. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I talked to Juliet," Kate sighed. "I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "And I really don't want a baby, I really don't. I don't do PTA and Mommy of the year, but at least if I had been pregnant, I would know that we would always have a part of each other."

"Kate, you're a lot more of an idiot than I thought," he replied.

"Gee, thanks," she answered.

"If you think that I could ever forget about you," he began. "You really are. I mean come on. After everything that we've been through...I could never ever forget about you."

Kate began to sit up. She saw her shirt laying on Sawyer's tent floor and picked it up, and put it over her head. Then she spotted one of her pairs of underwear.

"What are you doing with these?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," he replied. "You must have left them in here."

She carefully put them on and then took a pair of his pants.

"Those are mine," he told her.

"I'm just gonna borrow them," she said.

"They ain't never gonna fit you," he responded.

"I don't care. You'll get them back later," she stated. "I gotta get out of here."

She stood up and walked out of the tent.

"Freckles," he scoffed. "Wait."

He stood up and followed her down the beach. She was running down the beach. Sawyer followed her beginning to catch up to her. His pants were falling off of her skinny frame but she didn't care.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he asked.

"I can't do this," she yelled over her shoulder. He caught up to her and took her by the shoulders.

"What?" he asked. "What can't you do?"

"This would be so much easier if we were rescued now. I wouldn't have to face anything that I'm feeling," she breathed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I don't want to feel anything, and once we're rescued I won't have to. I'll be able to spend my life in jail, and not worry about anything," she said.

"Kate," he sighed. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to say, but I guarantee that sooner of later you will have to face whatever your feelings are. Acting like they don't exsist-well that's just silly."

"Well, maybe that's who I am. Just a silly girl, with silly feelings that don't mean anything."

"I don't believe that," he shook his head. "If you had no feelings-you wouldn't have been so upset when they were about to blow my head off. I love you Freckles."

"You do?" she asked.

"Well if you haven't figured that out yet, then you're really not as bright as I thought you were," he told her.

"How am I supposed to know that?" she asked.

"Well, there are quite a few factors. First of all, I-" he began. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter, because I know that I'm just here. I know the only reason you come into my tent is because you can. I'm a fool. I let you use me, and maybe that's worse than anything I've ever done in my past."

He stared at her for a moment, and when she didn't respond he nodded his head and walked away, he walked away a lot slower than Kate would have. She knew that he wanted her to follow him, but she couldn't. Kate sat down in the sand and looked out into the ocean. It looked very inviting. Kate stepped out of Sawyer's jeans and walked into the water. After only walking a few feet into the water Kate felt a sharp pain up through her foot. Her foot buckled under her and she let out a small yell. She watched as Sawyer turned his head slightly, and continued to walk away.

"Sawyer," she sobbed. He sighed and then turned around slowly and saw her crawling out of the water. He ran towards her and knelt in front of her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I stepped on something," she told him. Sawyer picked her up carefully and she put her arms around his neck. She hugged him closely and ran her hand over his neck. He knew that she must not be in that much pain, but it was still nice to feel like she needed him. He carried her up to the medical tent.

"Jack!" Sawyer yelled.

"No," she whispered. "I want you to take care of me."

"Well you must be delirious cuz I ain't the doctor," he replied.

"I'm all better," she told him pulling him down toward her and kissing him. He backed off of her.

"Show me that you can stand on that foot, and maybe I'll believe that you're 'all better'."

She stood up, and winced, then smiled. "See?" she asked.

"Now walk toward me," he replied. She took a step forward and fell into him. "As much as I would love for you to use me in the middle of the day...I think it's time that you see the man who you're really in love with."

He walked down to Jack's tent.

"Jack..oh," he called as he entered the tent. Juliet and Jack were kissing inside his tent. "Sorry."

He walked back up to the medical tent and stood next to Kate.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He's not available right now," Sawyer mumbled. "Anyway, if you wait here I'm sure he'll come poppin' out of his tent at any moment."

"Sawyer wait," she said with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for," he stated.

"Yes I do," she nodded. "I never should have come in to your tent that time. But you have to know that it wasn't about Jack."

"Kate, I know that you don't think I'm very smart, but I'm not that stupid," he told her. "I know what you were doin'. You saw the doc and Juliet gettin' all comfy by the fire and you got jealous. Well it was my mistake telling you that you could just ask any time you wanted any."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Why are you doin' this?" he asked.

"Because you deserve the truth," she told him. "Yes, at first I came into the tent because I saw Jack and Juliet, but I stayed because of you."

"If memory serves me Freckles, you didn't stay," he reminded her. "You ran away before we could even get 3 minutes of cuddling time."

"I never took you for the cuddling type," she chuckled.

"Well I never took you for the use, and run, but then I don't know why it really surprised me," he scoffed.

"Are you trying to hurt me so I leave? Because this time it's not going to work," she stated. "Let me finish. When you came up to me the next day, and you were asking if the reason I came into your tent was because of Jack...I felt horrible."

"Well that wasn't my intention," he stated. "But you ended up crawlin' in to my tent that same night now didn't you?"

"But-" she started. "I like how you make me feel."

"Well sorry puddin', but I'm not really liking how you make me feel lately," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "It wasn't about that. I didn't want to make you feel used."

"Well that's funny, cuz that's exactly what you did," he told her.

"I love you," she repeated. "I do. Last night when I went into your tent...you were totally right. I didn't just go to your tent to sleep. I went to your tent because I knew you would come in and make love to me, and that's all I wanted."

"See? That's _all _you wanted. You didn't want anything that comes with it. No emotion, no love, no nothin'," he said. "And if you don't remember right afterwards, you left, and you didn't care that it was pourin' down rain, you just had to get out of my tent as fast as possible. So tell me...if you really love me, then how come you took it back?"

"What?" she asked.

"After that Pickett guy beat the crap outta me, I said, 'If you really love me, go.' and then you said 'I only said that to get him to stop hitting you'. And then when I asked you later, you didn't say a word. You just kissed me to dance around the topic."

"That kiss meant everything to me," she told him. "It meant 'yes I love you.'"

"Well, I'm sorry Freckles, but nothing that you've done since we've been back has told me that you love me," he stated. "And I know that I said I love you too, and I wish to God it wasn't true, cuz maybe then I wouldn't feel this crappy."

"Sawyer, please," she said. "I just want to start over. I want to start from where we left off in the cages. In each others arms. I love you."

"I love you too, but I don't really believe you right now," he stated.

"Please believe me," she replied. She put her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"Well," he began. "If you're lying-"

He smirked at her and brought her in to a kiss.

"I'm not," she shook her head. "I love you James."

"I love you too...Katherine," he whispered.

"Call me Freckles," she chuckled.

**A/N:Please review!**


End file.
